


Lost & Found

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: sj_everyday, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 20:52:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6722908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack finds something Sam had lost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost & Found

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "sj_everyday" prompt #27 "something's missing"

“Hey,” said Daniel, standing in the doorway of the cabin’s master bedroom, satellite phone in hand, “That was the SGC. The _Daedalus_ has been called back to Atlantis, so we’re going to have to drive into the airport.”

Sam looked up from her suitcase. “They’ll have a transport waiting?”

He nodded. “Yeah. You all packed?”

“Almost. Just need to find…”

Daniel frowned when she didn’t finish her sentence. “Find what?” he asked. “Maybe I can help you look for it?”

“No!” said Sam, quickly, then took a breath. “That’s okay, Daniel, I’ll find it. Why don’t you go see if everyone else is packed?”

“Sure,” he agreed, with a knowing smile.

She frowned at him until he turned back down the hallway, and didn’t move again until she heard him talking to Teal’c, in one of the guest bedrooms. Sam huffed out an annoyed breath and looked under the pillows again, before dropping to one knee and peering under the bed.

“Missing something, Carter?” asked Jack, from the still-open doorway.

She frowned at him, too. “You know exactly what I’m missing,” she snapped.

He grinned. “Not missing.” 

Jack pushed open one side of his unbuttoned flannel over-shirt, to hide the motion of pulling a scrap of practical white cotton out of his front jeans pocket— Sam darted forward to snatch it from him.

“Where did you find that?” she hissed, stuffing the balled-up underwear into her suitcase and slamming the lid shut.

“Let’s just say, it’s a good thing _I_ went to check for beer bottles around the pond,” he said, still grinning.

Sam flushed faintly pink, but she zipped her suitcase closed and left it on the bed, walking over to slide her hands around his waist, palms flat against the fabric of his t-shirt. “Well,” she said, voice still low, “would now be a bad time to tell you that those were my last clean pair?”

Jack made a half-choked noise, and Sam laughed as she grabbed her suitcase and headed outside. She’d just opened the front door when she heard Daniel ask, “Hey, Jack, did Sam find what she was looking for?” and kept laughing all the way out to the car. 

THE END


End file.
